Killer Instincts
by LilithAgami12
Summary: Most girls break rules, she had to follow them Most girls are told not to lie, she breathe them Most girls don't fight, she fought daily Most girls are asleep in their beds; she was up perfecting her drils, And complaining was unacceptable (Full summary inside) (T for safety)
1. Summary

Most girls break rules, she had to follow them  
Most girls are told not to lie, she breathe them  
Most girls don't fight, she fought daily  
Most girls are asleep in their beds; she was up perfecting her drills,  
And complaining was unacceptable

This was normal for Satsuki Ryomen, for her this was life. Isolated from the world since she was six; Satsuki trained in being an assassin and a bodyguard. ROYAL was her home, and the only place she truly knows. Life has been tough. She was really never around anyone her age, but when she gets a once in a lifetime experience, she takes it.

What was this experience, you ask? Well it's a mission to gain information about the Ouran High School Host Club, but what happens when she starts to care for them. How will she be able to complete her mission? What happens when ROYAL finds out? What will happen to her?


	2. Chapter 1: You Little

There she stood, Satsuki Ryomen observing her surroundings. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. That's when she heard a stick being stepped on. She quickly got into fighting position, making sure she was balanced on each side.

"Calm down, it's just me, Tsubasa Hashira. You know the only person even close to your age," he said calmly, while putting his hands in front of his face. He was tall-six foot four-and muscular, yet a bit slender. He had vibrant green eyes, and short raven hair that kind of stood up. He was dressed in black combat gear, with ROYAL's symbol on it.

"Ah, yes. The only person here that is even close to my age is twenty-five years old. Which is eight years older than me," Satsuki Ryomen said sarcastically. She was quite short-five foot three-compared to the people around her. She was also slender, but fit. Her eyes were a vibrant turquoise color, which matched here pale complexion. She had long black hair that reached her thigh, though it was often in a fishtail braid, which made it appear shorter. She dressed in a black female version of the combat gear.

"Hey, Tsubasa can you pass me my camera? It's in my bag over there." She asked as she pointed to a bag that laid against a large willow tree.

Tsubasa searched through her small camera bag, and got out her camera. As he walked over to Satsuki, he heard a noise. No, not a noise, it was a hum. He looked over at Satsuki and saw that she and saw that she was the one humming. He gave a small smile as he handed Satsuki her camera.

She started to take pictures of the scenery, as she continued humming. Tsubasa just stood there, amused on how focused she was. After ten minutes passed, they both decided that it was time to head back to ROYAL.

 _Crack!_

"Did you hear that, Tsubasa," she asked. "Tsubasa," she said again. There was no responds. She continued to turn around and saw that he was no longer standing behind her. "Okay, Tsubasa this isn't funny," she yelled.

 _Crack! Whoosh!_

As she was about to leave without Tsubasa; three people with masks jumped out of the trees around her. They surround her as she got into fighting position. The first one came at her with a brutal punch, but just when it was going to hit her face, she grabbed his hand and twisted his arm over, pressing it against his back. She then kicked him behind the knee, making him kneel. She finished him by giving a hard kick to the back, which sent him flying face first into the dirt.

The next two proceeded to come over; Satsuki quickly took note of her surroundings. As they came closer, Satsuki backed flipped towards the trees behind her. While doing this, she managed to kick one of them in the jaw, which sent him falling backwards. The girl came at her with a kick to the stomach. Satsuki was sent flying back hitting her back against the tree. As the girl towered over her, Satsuki was able to kick her in the face, which sent her tumbling backwards hitting the ground with a loud _thud_. As the girl was about to get back up; Satsuki kicked her in the stomach, causing her to go unconscious.

Satsuki then proceeded to walk towards the guy, as he flipped up. He tried to punch her, but she dogged, returning the favor by punching him in the chest. They kept going back and forth, with Satsuki dogging every punch, but not missing him. Once they got near a tree, Satsuki took the chance to kick him in the chest, causing him to hit the tree behind him with a _thud_. As he struggled to get up, Satsuki kicked him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious.

"Ah, you did it." Tsubasa said as he jumped out of a tree.

"You were in that tree the whole time! So I got worried for nothing," Satsuki yelled.

"No, not for nothing. We should really be heading back," Tsubasa said as he walked towards the ROYAL building.

"Ugh, I am going to kill you," Satsuki said in frustration.

"And I'm sure you can," Tsubasa replied, with Satsuki trailing irritated behind him.


	3. Chapter 2: ROYAL

When they arrived at the ROYAL building, they were greeted by none other than the founders. "I have done, what you have asked me for," Tsubasa told them with a bow.

"Mother! Father! What does he mean," Satsuki said raising her voice in anger.

"Watch your tone young lady," Her father snapped back, with a _'don't you dare defy me'_ look.

"Sorry father, it will never happen again," She quickly apologized, while bowing.

"Now that that's over, Tsubasa come with us," Her mother stated.

"Very well, Kano and Carla, "Tsubasa responded, while showing a blank face. _'Ugh, come on the only reason you can call them by their first names, is because your parents are second in command,'_ Thought Satsuki.

Kano Ryomen had vibrant blue eyes and short raven hair which was neatly styled to make him paper younger. He had a light tan to him, from his days of training. He was also quite tall, standing at six foot four- two inches shorter than Tsubasa. He wore an all-black shirt, with black pants.

Carla Ryomen, had vibrant green eyes and medium length black hair, styled to make her look powerful. She had a pale complexion, which made her eyes pop. She only stood, five foot six- two inches taller than Satsuki. She wore a black and red pantsuit, which made her look serious.

"Now, you Satsuki, go to your room and don't leave until instructed too," Carla told Satsuki.

"Of course, mother," Satsuki responded with a bow, before turning and walking towards her room.

* * *

Her room was average sized, with a small closest. She had a standards sized wooden white painted door, with a bronzed colored doorknob. Her walls were painted white and were bare, except for the one small bulletin board. On the bored there were drawings and pictures that she has drawn and taken. Her bed laid against a bare wall, it was a standard twin sized bed, with two pillows on it. Her sheets and comforter were a basic blue in color.

"Ugh," Satsuki groaned, as she plopped on to her bed. After a little while she got into a sitting position, placing her camera bag beside her.

Well, I might as well practice my techniques," she said as she got up into fighting position.

 _Knock, knock_

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously. "Open the door Satsuki," Kano, her father half yelled.

She quickly composed herself, and rushed to open the door for her father. Once she opened the door her father said, "Follow me, your mother and I want to talk to you."

Being, the obedient person she was, she fallowed her father. As they walked through the halls of the ROYAL building, she thought of the many possible things her mother and father wanted to talk to her about. Her thoughts always led her to what she could have done wrong, but she was not prepared for what they were about to tell her.

"Ah, so you're finally here. As, your father stated before, we would like to talked to you." Carla, her mother stated as she walked towards, Kano and Satsuki.

"Yes, it was important to us that Tsubasa and you went to the forest today," Kano stated in a serious tone.

' _Wait, what do they mean it was serious that I went to the forest today with Tsubasa "No, not for nothing." Oh my gosh, please don't be what I think it is'_ Satsuki thought.

"Your father and I have been thinking about this for a long time, and you and Tsubasa have showed us that you are ready for this." Carla said, whilst having her hands together.

' _What! Please, please, please don't be what I think it is,'_ she thought, while keeping her calm and composed complexion.

"Satsuki, we have both decided that it was about time that you get your first mission," Kano said stiffly.

' _Phew,'_ she thought while nodding her head.

"Your mission is to gain information on the Ouran Academy High School Host Club. The students at Ouran Academy come from wealthy families, excluding the one honor student. If our plan succeeds, these families will hire us to help them out a bit with competition, and the only way to do that is to get close to the people they admire and mention how ROYAL could have helped. Then once they trust us we turn on them picking them off one by one." Carla said with a mischievous smile across her face.

"Before we continue," Kano said, as Tsubasa walked in, "Tsubasa will be going with you, now let's talked about your cover story."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for those who are reading this, you really made me want to continue this story. I would also like to thank LaughingFish36 for reviewing. My words can't express my thanks to you guys. Well, until next time, sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 3: It's Time

This mission sounded easy enough to Satsuki. It was also very elaborate; every detail was thought out perfectly. There was a backstory, and fake records of their existence. Every question someone had there was an answer for it. No one would suspect a thing; they hoped.

Satsuki was dressed in a black shirt with an unzipped sweater over it. She also wore blue skinny jeans with simple black tennis shoes on. She sat on her bed excitedly, while thinking of what weapons to bring with her to Ouran. "Hmm, what should I bring?" She walked in front of her closet, grabbing one small luggage and a large luggage. She then continued to stare deeply at the array of weapons. After giving it deep thought, she decided to bring, a staff that was easily concealable. She picked up a thigh holster, a few small, concealable, but powerful guns, some knifes and other weapons. Satsuki put these items into a largely sized luggage, along with all the rest 'normal' teenage clothes she had, which wasn't a lot, but she thought that would help with their cover. Then most importantly she packed her camera and art supplies.

Just as she was zipping up her luggage, she heard a knock on her door. "Hurry up, _little sis,_ " Tsubasa taunted.

"Hahaha, very funny," she said sarcastically, "And you don't need to call me that right now Tsubasa. By the way I'm already done packing,"

"By the way nice outfit and there's no harm in getting in character is there? Any way don't you dare slip up with your cover; do you remember what it is?"

"Thanks and yes I remember. My name is Satsuki Fujimoto and you are my older brother Tsubasa Fujimoto. Our parents were killed right before my eyes while you were forced to listen. Our father was Japanese and our mother was French, that's how our names are Japanese and why we speak Japanese, French and other languages. We now live in Japan with our aunt Yuki Dufresne- or Hashimoto now -who ones a successful business, which makes anything from weapons to medical supplies to fabric. We lived on the streets for a couple of years, and now we take self-defense lessons. I enjoy singing, dance, drawing, and really anything artistic. You-Tsubasa Fujimoto -are very protective of your _little sister_ and want nothing more for her to be happy. Though we both know that we could never be truly happy because of what haunts us every day. I act a certain way, but the moment any one mentions our past I get full of anger and sadness. That's basically the gist of it," Sastuki said as she put her left index finger on the left side of her chin thoughtfully.

"Let's just hope that all of the acting classes we had to take will serve some use," Tsubasa joked. "Anyway, come on they're waiting for us outside."

"Alright I get it I'm coming," Satsuki said while she picked up both of her luggage and followed not so far behind Tsubasa through the hallways. When they made it outside Sastuki was greeted with glares, fake smiles, and annoyed expressions. She could understand where they were coming from; after all she was the youngest person to be ever let out on mission. Some of these people have been training for ten plus years and haven't gone out on a mission yet. Then again this mission required a teenager to go to a high school and an older brother that had a reasonable age gap. The only teenager at the base was Sastuki and Tsubasa was the next youngest person.

"Make sure you do not fail this mission. Understand?" Carla said sternly. Tsubasa and I nodded our heads. "This mission is very important to everyone here. This could be the way to get rid of every rich person in Japan making us Japan's riches people. Then we could hatch our master plan for us to get rid of every rich person in the world" Carla whispered to Satsuki and Tsubasa. "Any way you too should really be getting on the plane now."

Tsubasa and I made our way to the plane that was waiting for us. As we got in my heart started to race. This was the first time I was allowed to go outside the area of our base in a long time. It didn't take long for Tsubasa to tell. "It's okay everything is going to be alright. If it makes you feel better I'll take you on a walk around japan."

"Really, that be amazing! Thank you Tsubasa, thank you," I said excitedly. After that I couldn't wait to get to Bunkyo Tokyo. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down on the seat. 'A little nap won't hurt anyone," I thought. I closed my eyes and in an instant I fell asleep.

 **{^-^}**

 **A/N: Yay! Look I'm not dead! Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, it's just that I've been getting distracted by school, but now that summer is coming up hopefully I'll have more time to type. Expect to have an update every month or if I have the time twice a month! Thank all you lovely people for reading this. Before I leave who do you think Satsuki's love interest should be? Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 4: We're Here

"Satsuki it's time to wake up." I heard Tsubasa say, "Come on we're almost at our destination."

I started to wake up. Sitting up, stretching and yawning. 'Oh yeah, that's right I'm on a mission.' I thought. This whole thing was still unbelievable to me; well at least I still had Tsubasa with me so he can guide me, after all this was his second mission. The plane soon came to a stop and Tsubasa and I grabbed our luggage and got off the plane.

"Oh my goodness, are they here already!" We heard a high pitched voice say, which could only come from one person.

"Hello Yuki," Tsubasa and I said in unison. The part where I said Yuki was our aunt was not entirely false. She is in fact our cousin, but not related by blood; her mother is just a close family friend. She also is part French, and does own a business that makes anything from medical supplies to weapons to even fabric. She's tall- standing at 5'6- pale skinned, has gray-blue eyes, her hair was at a medium length and was styled with wavy curls. It was dark brown in color with some lighter brown highlights. She wore a dark blue sleeveless knee-length business dress that cinched at the waist and flared.

"Look how much you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were small! Oh my, has it really been that long?" Yuki said questionably. "Anyway, what are we still standing her for? Sebastian!"

"Yes milady," Sebastian greeted. He was dressed in a black tailcoat suit that had these, button looking things placed where the tailcoat began and next to where coat folded. Two of those button things were attached with a chain on his lower abdomen. He had white gloves on (which looked like Mickey Mouse gloves) and red eyes. His hair was black in color and was medium length with two longer pieces in the front. It was also styled neatly.

"Sebastian please take their luggage to their rooms," Yuki told Sebastian.

"Of course, right way," And with that he left taking all the luggage's with him.

"Now that that's taken care of, Sastuki and Tsubasa follow me," Yuki said motioning for us to follow her.

As we made our way inside I was stunned at how huge her mansion was, then again it's a mansion, duh. "Satsuki, earth to Sastuki," Tsubasa said waving his hand in front of my face. That's when I realized that I was staring off into space. I simply rolled my eyes at Tsubasa and continued to follow behind Yuki. She led us into an office looking room. "This is where I handle all of my secret business, which includes anything that has to do with ROYAL. So, if you gain any information we will talk in here. I know what you're thinking, 'How could we talk in here when someone can just walk through the door?' Well if you were paying attention when we walked in you were briefly scanned. Why is that important? Well it was scanning to insure that you are in fact part of ROYAL or another secret organization that I'm affiliated with slash work with. Meaning anyone that is not part of any secret organization or if you aren't apart of one that I'm affiliated won't be allowed to enter this room. So now that that's out of the way, let's talk about your mission."

We all took a seat on the Victorian styled black and red armchairs that were placed in the room. "I'm well aware that you already know what are mission is and what our cover is." Tsubasa stated.

"Oh, speaking of that I went ahead and got Sastuki's uniform. I asked some questions and the headmaster is letting you change the ribbon to one that belonged to your 'mother.' I thought it would help to have something that seems innocent but is actually a weapon and because it's your 'mother's' you have a right to be overly protective of it. Tsubasa, I asked if they were looking for teachers and it happens to be that they're looking for a substitute. I told the headmaster and he wants to meet with you next week. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah! Sastuki you start school tomorrow, but don't worry you will have someone showing you around. I'll have Sebastian show you around and remember there is a hidden training room under the mansion that you will have access too. See you guys later I have some business to attend too." With that Yuki left the room leaving Tsubasa and I.

We decided to go find Sebastian when we came across the way to the training room. We looked at each other mischievously. What was the harm of training for a bit?

 **{^-^}**

 **A/N: Look here's chapter I kept my word on updating every month. The host club will be introduced in the next chapter and please request who should be Satsuki's love interest. The reason this wasn't updated earlier was because I only had 300 words down and I'm in the process of doing something. Hopefully I can make two chapters next month.** **If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them right away. Thanks for reading and sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

"Hey Tsubasa, don't you think it's about time that we head up," I asked him in between breaths, but before I could dodge an attack he swung at me; throwing me to the ground. An annoyed expression appeared on my face. He laughed at me before helping me up, I took the opportunity to swing my feet under him making him collapse on the floor. I smirked and left him, knowing him, he would have done the same thing back.

On my way up I found Sebastian, I asked him if he would take me to my room. When we arrived, my jaw dropped. Everything was so huge! There was a queen sized bed against the wall in the middle of the room. It had a black and gray comforter with five pillows of the same color on it. Beside the bed there was a black bedside table with an elegant lamp on it. The dresser and the dresser with a mirror were both black in color. The only things that were in color were the watercolor paintings of people that hung on the walls.

I looked at the clock that was in my room and it was barely 2:30. _'I guess I should try on the uniform,_ ' I thought while walking to the shower. I picked up the towel and some other things and hopped in the shower.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

"Are you sure they don't suspect anything," said a voice on the phone.

"Yes, I am positive. They don't suspect anything about this," I said affirmatively.

"They better not! You know what happens when people don't reach up to my standards," the voice yelled.

Chills ran down my back, remembering what happened to the last person.

"Of course, I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing goes wrong," I said scaredly.

"I expect a call tomorrow, understood. Other than that, you're dismissed."

' _Come on put yourself together. You can do this it's not like this is super important and if I don't complete this I'll never be heard from again.'_

* * *

Let's see how this dress looks. As I looked at the mirror, shock filled me. Seeing myself in a dress after so many years, it was just so unbelievable that I'm wearing one again. It was a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and dark blue loosely-bowed tie; high-cut bishop sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that is calf-length and somewhat puffy White tights and black shoes complete the uniform. The dress was fine, and the yellow color doesn't bother me that much. I looked at myself one last time before deciding that I should take it off and go find Tsubasa. I picked up a simple outfit, just a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

After a little while of searching I got lost and luckily I bumped into Sebastian. "Excuse me Sebastian, but have you seen Tsubasa," I asked with a weak smile.

"Ah yes, I believe he's in his room at the moment. I can take you to him if you want," he assured me.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," I told him flashing a smile.

The walk was peacefully silent as he led to Tsubasa's room. Thankfully, it was near my room, so that was very helpful. Once we were in front of his door Sebastian bowed and left. Taking a deep breath I lightly knocked on the door. "Come in," he said.

When I opened the door, I saw that his room was like mine, but less girlish if that makes sense. When he saw me he had an annoyed expression on his face. "Hello, Sat-chan are you coming to apologize for leaving me alone. Was that too mean for you and now you feel guilty," he said with a smirk.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," I said through my gritted teeth. He has been calling me that ever since I arrived at ROYAL. Was it so hard to find a nicer part of my name instead of Sat-suki?

"You know I was going to apologize for leaving you alone, but it seems that you don't want one. So, if you would excuse me, I have better things to waste my breath on," and with that I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I went to my room; I decided I should unpack the little that I have. When I finished unpacking, I laid on my bed and got lost in thoughts about how the host club would be like. I got snapped out of thought when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The person who was on the other side of the door was a maid, dressed in black and white. I immediately sat up so I could look at her. She had round glasses and short hair in pigtails. "Um, I was told to tell you that dinner is ready," she said shyly. That's when I realized how long I've been in my room.

"I hope that this isn't a bother, but can you bring it up here," I asked giving her a small smile.

"Of course, it's no bother at all," she said, shaking her head and putting her hands in front of her face.

When she came back with a tray of food, I got up, taking the tray from her and said thank you. On the tray there was Saba Shioyaki (Grilled Mackerel) as a main dish, Nikujaga (Meat and Potato Stew) Sunomono (Cucumber Salad), Miso Soup and Genmai (Brown Rice) as side dishes. Using the utensils that were on the tray I began to eat. Not long after a yawn escaped my mouth. Deciding to go to sleep I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,'_ I thought just before I drifted off to sleep.

 **{^-^}**

 **A/N: I know I said the club was going to be in this chapter, but they WILL be in the next one. I will see how fast I can type that one. I am also sorry that this wasn't up sooner; it was just that I've been living without Wi-Fi this month until recently. I would like to say thank you for the review. Thanks for reading sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome To Ouran

Waking up earlier than needed to I decided to do a little research on the host club just so I know the basics.

Going to the laptop that was placed in my room, and unlocking it; I decided to start with Haruhi Fujioka. I got a notepad from one of the drawers and began to write.

After finishing my notes, I went and got ready. Hiding my weapons wasn't hard to do. I hid one of my throwing knives under my sleeve. The staff and gun are hidden under the skirt of the dress. I decided to style my hair in a half up half down style with wavy curls.

Right, when I finished getting ready I heard the door of my room open. Carefully I looked to see who came in. After I saw that it was a maid, I walked up to her. I asked to if she could lead me to the dining room. Looking at my surroundings I made sure that I memorized the route so that next time I don't need to ask for help. Once we arrived, I thanked the maid and saw that Tsubasa was already at the table. When he saw me, he flashed his signature annoying smile; the one he uses when he knows he's annoyed me or that he's about to.

"Why good morning Satsuki, did you have a good night's rest," he asked politely. Even though he's my only friend, I really hate him at times.

"You know what; I did have a good rest. No thanks to you," I said slightly annoyed.

"By the way, why are you still standing? Come sit with me."

I decided to sit down, because if I didn't he would have just kept pestering me. When I sat down, a chief from the kitchen came out and brought me a plate of food that had a simple scrambled eggs and bacon breakfast.

Right in the middle of my meal Tsubasa decided it's time for us to talk again. "Hey little sis, you know you'll have to get used to that right? So you better get used to calling me your big brother."

I ignored him, hoping that he'll stop talking, but deep down inside I know he won't. "By the way, wow I haven't seen you wear a dress in ages. Well, anyway I should get going and do some research on how I'm going to teach rich kids." As he left the table he waved an annoying goodbye. I rolled my eyes in response.

After finishing my meal I ran into Yuki, "where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. Ugh, never mind that, I was going to tell you that you will be having a student escort you around to your classes."

"I thought you already told me that?"

"I know that, but you didn't let me finish. The person who will be escorting you is one of the host club members! So, that's good for you. Anyway why are you still standing here, the limo to take you to school is outside, hurry!"

Quickly getting my bag I hurried outside to the limo. Once the driver saw me approaching she opened the door for me to get in. "Hello I'm going to be your driver to where ever you need to go, you can call me Maria."

"So, Maria are you a ROYAL agent?"

"Yes, I'm from the American branch."

'Okay then you don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you?"

"Go ahead; I'll answer the ones I'm able to."

"Very well, I only have a few. First, what kind of missions and weapons do you specialize in? Secondly, do you speak any other languages besides English and Japanese? Finally, how many missions have you been on?"

"Well, I specialize in undercover work and hand to hand combat. I speak English, Japanese, French, and Spanish. This is, in fact, my 5th mission and I've never failed one of them," she explained to me, "Anyway we're at your destination. I'll pick you up when you're done."

Before I left the limo I made sure that I looked good so that I could attract the attention from the host club. Stepping out I was greeted with stares from both girls and guys. Keeping my head low to help my character, I started fidgeting with my fingers. Guys and girls started to crowd me asking questions. Not long after I was crowded I heard a voice, "What's going on here?"

The crowd fell silent as his voice rang through the courtyard. As his footsteps got closer my heart begun to race from anticipation. When he was finally in my view of vision I saw that he was no other than Tamaki Suoh. "Everyone give this young lady some space," he half yelled while he offered his hand to me.

I took his hand and he landed a light kiss on the top of my hand. "Hello my lady you must be new here, I'm Tamaki Suoh. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I'm Satsuki Fujimoto, it's nice to meet you," I said shyly to really sell my character.

"Why of course, and have you gotten your schedule yet?"

Putting my head down I lightly shook my head no. "Well, what are we waiting for let's go get it. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'll be your escort," he said excitedly. Then he took my hand and practically dragged me with him.

Once he realized what he was doing, he slowed down and apologized. I just lightly smiled trying to hide how annoyed I was getting. As we went into this huge office he told me to sit on the chair by a desk. When I went to sit down he looked at me with a puzzled face and that's when I remembered that my ribbon was blue. When I went to put my hand on it, he looked away and continued walking.

As I was left alone for a moment, I took this time to cool off and relax for a bit. When he came back he had a piece of paper in his hand and gave it to me, "That's your Schedule and guess what! You have all the same classes as me!" he yelled as if he was a little boy who got what he wanted for his birthday.

Trying my best to stay calmed I thought, "This is going to be a long mission.

Someone's P.O.V

"Is the item I told you about in place?" demanded a voice.

"Yes, we've done everything you've asked of us," I said as the freezing air stung my throat.

"Good so I don't have to remind you about what happens when people disobey my orders!"

I shivered at the thought of what happened to the last person. "I know that I'll be able to take care of this, unlike those other cowards." I thought as a smirk appeared on my face.

"Why are you smirking?" the voice said.

"Oh, um sorry."

 **{^-^}**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few months it's just that school has been getting in the way of things, but as of right now I'm on break so I know that I will be able to write a lot more. So, I may be updating another chapter one of these days, but don't hold me to that. Anyway, what do you guys think? I've finally introduced one of the host club members. The others will be coming up in the next chapter or so. And I think that this is a great time to ask you again on who do you want the love interest to be? Anyway until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 7: Class

Upon arriving to the classroom, stares greeted us. Whispers erupted throughout the class.

"Everybody settle down. Mr. Suoh, please take your seat," said the teacher.

As we walked in the room, he left me standing in front of the class, and he went to his seat.

"Miss, please introduce yourself," he said gesturing politely.

Putting my head down and fidgeting with my fingers, I shyly said, "Um hello, my names Satsuki Fujimoto, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we could all get to know each other," I ended with picking up my head and flashing a polite smile.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

After she spoke squeals erupted throughout the classroom. She looked innocent enough though I couldn't help but notice something off about her. I'd look into it later.

"Kyoya isn't she adorable? Look, all the guys are drooling over her! We should invite her to the host club after school," Tamaki said excitedly.

Turning his way I said, "I see that but, something feels off about her."

"Kyoya are you saying that because she's new? I think she's fine, she's just shy that's all."

Turning back to my desk I thought, "Maybe he's right. I don't know everything, but I could also be right. We'll see how this plays out."

 **Satsuki's P.O.V  
**  
As the class got louder, I noticed Tamaki talking to a black-haired boy with glasses. "That must be Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family," I thought.

"Class settle down! Miss Fujimoto, please take a seat behind Mr. Ootori, he's the one with black hair and glasses."

As I walked toward the seat, I couldn't help but notice the stares I got. Nearing Kyoya I saw his glasses glare. Thinking nothing of it I sat in my seat.

As it came time for lunch, I was already dying from boredom. The stuff they were teaching I learned a year ago. Then again it makes sense I know this stuff with me being a year older than them. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.

Walking into the cafeteria it hit me; I didn't bring lunch. "Thanks, Tsubasa," I muttered.

"Who's Tsubasa?" asked a familiar blond headed boy.

"Oh, he's just my older brother; and thanks to him I forgot my lunch," I told him slightly laughing.

"Why don't you buy lunch? It's fantastic," he laughed.

"Oh, um, I don't want to bother my aunt with things like that," I said fidgeting with my fingers.

His expression soften as he spoke, "Um, okay, then I'll just buy you lunch."

Waving my hands in front of my face I told him, "No, no, no, no, no, I couldn't have you do that."

"Well can you at least take my salad, please," Tamaki said handing me his salad

Taking the salad, I bowed my head and thanked him. That's when I realized that there was a group of people surrounding us. Aw's erupted throughout the crowd. "Looks like the plan of ours is working, but I'd rather have my lunch than do this," I thought.

Pushing through the crowd, I finally reached a seat. Sitting I decided that there was no harm in eating the salad.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

"I wonder why she doesn't want to bother her aunt and wait where are her parents?" I thought, "I'll look into it right now."

—

Finally, school was over; I could not take another minute in that classroom. Just as I was going to step out of the classroom Kyoya stopped me.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've properly met. I'm Kyoya Ootori, third son in the Ootori family. Nice to meet you," he said as his glasses glared.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Satsuki Fujimoto, the youngest member of the Fujimoto family," I said starting out filled with energy that disappeared at the end.

At that moment Tamaki excitedly invited himself to the conversation, "Hey Satsuki you should come to our club with us!"

"Um, I don't know if I can come right know I have something I need to finish right now, but I can come when I'm done."

"Yay! Okay, we're gonna be in Music Room 3," he said excitedly, but I couldn't help but notice that Kyoya hasn't spoken a word since Tamaki joined the conversation.

Nodding as they left I couldn't help but feel exhausted. I decided to sit down on a nearby desk and take out a pencil and paper. Drawing my surroundings was easy so I tried adding some shadow people in.

I was quite happy with the result, so after calming down a bit I headed towards Music Room 3. After getting a sense of the school, it isn't that hard to navigate. Not that long after walking the halls I found Music Room 3.

Placing my hand gently on the door it opened. A bright light appeared as pink roses surrounded me.

"Welcome," I heard voices say. By the sound of it, I could tell that seven people spoke.

After Tamaki noticed I was here he began to talk, "Welcome to the host club! You should know that only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.  
The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.  
Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"Oh, so this is a host club…okay," I said trying to act dumb.

"I've never seen her here before," Two red-headed twins said in unison. "That must be Hikaru and Kaoru," I thought.

"Hikaru, Kaoru that wasn't very polite. This is the new student Satsuki Fujimoto, she's in Tamaki's and I's class."

"Oh wow Sa-chan's really pretty," said a high pitched voice who can only belong to Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short.

"Thank you," I said smiling and looking at the floor. No one's ever called me pretty like that before. At that moment I felt everyone's jaws drop.

"I have an idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Before I can continue lets introduce you to everyone! There's the strong, silent type Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. The boy lolita type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey for short. Both Honey and Mori are third-year students. We have the mischievous type, twins Hikaru, and Kaoru Hitachiin. Then we have natural type Haruhi Fujioka. Next, there's the cool type Kyoya Ootori which you've already met. And last but certainly not least me, the princely type."

"Um hello everyone," I said shyly.

 **{^-^}**

 **A/N: Finally this is done! You guys have no idea how long I've been trying to finish this. At first, I wanted to put this up on Thanksgiving but I became busy and couldn't finish write. Then I wanted to put this up on Christmas but during the break, I wasn't really able to write, so that brings us here and thank you if you're reading! I'd appreciate it if you would review because when you guys do it gives me more motivation to write. Thank you!**


End file.
